Bug Bot Imp
For other uses, see Imp (disambiguation). :Not to be confused with Bug Zombie, a zombie in Lost City. (falling down only) (disables) (kills them instantly) |first seen = Far Future - Day 3 |flavor text = He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7.}} Bug Bot Imp is the Far Future version of Imp in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a small, yellow mechanized walker controlled by an Imp. It works exactly as the other Imp variants, except its toughness is higher and it moves differently from them. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps sometimes fall from the sky in the "Bot Swarm!" ambush. They absorb 270 damage per shot, which makes them tougher to deal with than other Imps. Since they fall from the sky, a Blover can be used to blow them off the lawn if timed correctly. Almanac entry Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 4 Far Future: Days 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, Terror from Tomorrow, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 9 and Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 3, 4, 10, 16, 19, 33, 41 and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Steps 1 and 8 Arena: Wasabi Whip's Blitz Tournament Strategies They are the only Imps that can be immobilized by the E.M.Peach. When ambushing you from the sky, the Bug Bot Imps can be also blown away from the Blover, but as they land on the ground immediately after the "Bot Swarm!" message pops up, your timing must be spot-on. Using Shrinking Violet can defeat them instantly like other Imps, as they will be shrunken into oblivion. Besides instant-kill plants, the fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous because they absorb 13.5 normal damage shots, while the other variations are 9.25, so you need more defense to defeat them. Even though they delay before moving forward, great care should still be taken when dealing with them as they cover large spaces between hops. Fortunately, this pause can give the player a brief moment to set up their defenses before it jumps again. Avoid using Chili Beans and Garlics on it as Bug Bot Imp is immune to the Chili Bean's instant-kill and Garlic's lane changing abilities, allowing it to eat these plants fully. Gallery Bug Bot Imp Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Bug Bot Imp Icon2.png|Almanac icon Bug bot imp opening.PNG|A buttered Bug Bot Imp mid-opening Future imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp But imp eat.jpg|A Bug Bot Imp ate the player's brains Dead bug imp.jpg|A defeated Bug Bot Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Bug Bot Imp's sprites PoisonedBugBotImp.png|Poisoned Bug Bot Imp gfo.jpg|A Bug Bot Imp flashing red near the player's house Impbot.png|HD Bug Bot Imp Triggered PPM.jpeg|Bug Bot Imp about to be exploded by Primal Potato Mine HotdogbutitsBugBots.jpg|Bug Bot Imps somehow appear in an Hotdogs ambush BugBotImpinDarkAges.jpg|Bug Bot Imp in Dark Ages BugBotImpinWildWest.jpg|Bug Bot Imp in Wild West 4BugBotsinSeedSelection.jpg|Four Bug Bot Imps in the seed selection BugBotWhat.jpg|Defeated Bug Bot Imp (note the Imp's body) ButteredHypnotizedFrozenBugBotImp.jpg|Buttered hypnotized frozen Bug Bot Imp botvase.jpg|Bug Bot Imp hidden in a vase Fainted Bug Bot Imp.png|Fainted Bug Bot Imp Bug Bot Imp ice block.png|Trapped in an ice block by Ice Bloom ZOMBIEFUTUREIMPGROUP_1536_00.PNG|Bug Bot Imp's Old Design Sprites (1.4) IMG_20191204_164519.jpg|2 stunned Bug Bot Imp by E.M.Peach Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Blover, New Bug Bot Imp - Far Future Day 3 (Ep.238)|By Trivia *Bug Bot Imps cannot be blown away by Blovers when uncurling or hopping, only when falling. **This trait is shared with Zombie Chicken, Jester Zombie and Punk Zombie. *Bug Bot Imp, Imp Monk Zombie from Dark Ages, Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Mermaid Zombie, Yeti Imp, Lost City Imp Zombie, Imp Porter, Impunk, Jurassic Imp, Super-Fan Imp, Tiger Imp, and Leprechaun Imp are the only Imp variants that can appear on their own. All of the others can only be thrown from Gargantuar's back, or appear with another type of zombie. However, other variants of Imps can appear on their own in Piñata Parties. *Bug Bot Imp's surprise attack, "Bot Swarm!", is similar to the surprise attack "Leprechauns!" in Piñata Party. *Before they are released, Bug Bot Imps look like the Varia Suit from Metroid when Samus uses her Morph Ball ability. *Bug Bot Imp, Imp Porter and Super-Fan Imps are the only Imps with more than 200 health. *If a Bug Bot Imp falls on top of an Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze, but will still be in ball form. *Bug Bot Imp cannot be stunned by E.M.Peach while in midair. *Imp, Imp Mummy, Bug Bot Imp, Yeti Imp, Imp Porter, Impunk, Jurassic Imp and Super-Fan Imp are the only Imps that do not have the word "Zombie" in their names. *Bug Bot Imp was originally named "Spider Bot Imp" as lifted from the game's files. *Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp variant that is immune to both the Chili Bean's instant kill effect and the stunning effect of the Chili Bean. *In the Travel Log, it is named "Far Future Imp", due to him being far future's effective equivalent of an imp. Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Imps Category:Vehicle zombies